¿Debo ser mujer para poder amarte?
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: El corazón de Polonia fue robado por el lituano desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, este último no parece darse por aludido y prefiere perseguir a otra persona. Polonia ya se deprime imaginando que nunca estará con él, hasta que Rusia le trae una gran oportunidad en bandeja. [On Hiatus: Re-edición próximamente]
1. Capítulo 1: Operation Start! (Poland)

_Buenas a todos! =D_

_Es mi primer día aquí en FanFiction y ya empiezo un segundo fic o.o prueba de mi locura irremediable; la única explicación es que ya había hecho bastantes capítulos de los fics y cuando recién aprendí a utilizar FanFiction (hoy) me largué y tiro todos los capítulos que hago._

_No se preocupen, haré todo lo posible por continuar cada uno de ellos (los fics) y no dejarlos a la mitad. :)_

_Los capítulos van a ser narrados en este orden: los números impares, Polonia, y los pares, Lituania. En caso que haya una extraña excepción, lo aclararé al principio del capítulo._

_**Hetalia no me pertenece :'c**  
_

_Disfruten! :D_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Operation Start!

-¡Señor, señor! –uno de mis mayordomos irrumpió en mi habitación mientras yo me dedicaba a leer un libro. Apenas alcé la vista. –¡El señor Rusia y los tres Países Bálticos han llegado de sorpresa!

Me quedé un segundo mirándolo desconcertado, pero enseguida reaccioné.

-¡Ellos! –susurré un poco demasiado alto. Solté el libro y me levanté del sillón de un salto, para correr inmediatamente frente al espejo y evaluar mi aspecto. No supe formular un resultado coherente y me di la vuelta, para que mi mayordomo pudiera tener una buena vista de mi apariencia. –¿Cómo estoy? –pregunté vacilante.

-E-está bien, señor –contestó el hombre. Yo aguanté las ganas de tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo, hasta que me diera una opinión más específica y sincera. Me acomodé como pude unos mechones de mi cabello rubio, me alisé la camisa y lamenté no tener tiempo de arreglarme.

Me dejé guiar por mi mayordomo hasta la sala principal de mi pequeña mansión, donde estaban sentados a la mesa Rusia, Estonia, Letonia y… Lituania.

Tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sonrojarme ante su presencia. ¿Me parecía a mí o estaba cada día más guapo? Con aquellos ojos azules y tiernos… Tenía la misma expresión temerosa típica de él, que se acentuó ahora que vive con Rusia. Aún así, su belleza no se había visto afectada, al menos a mis ojos. Lituania, Lituania… ¿Por qué el destino lo había separado de mí? Sí, el destino. En realidad Rusia lo había separado de mí, qué más da. Y ahora Lituania estaba muriéndose de amor por la hermanita de éste: Belarús, con esos ojos azules y el cabello rubio platino… ¡Mierda!

Un puño de hierro estrujó mi estómago. Celos. Celos. Celos. Estaba celoso y lo sabía. No era justo. La mía era una competencia en la que jamás tendría oportunidad de ganar; Belarús las tenía todas a favor. Era linda, todos los hombres la seguían; con respecto a su personalidad, la mayoría la calificaba como "un poco difícil", de forma que no opacaba su imagen. Lo peor de todo y su mayor ventaja: era mujer. Quizás no tendría la fuerza de su hermano Rusia (a quien, irónicamente, lo perseguía con la idea de casarse) ni su inteligencia en la guerra, pero era mujer y podía conseguir al hombre que quisiera. Incluso a Lituania.

Aquello me arañó el corazón como un gato rabioso. Siempre que me comparaba con ella sucedía eso. Bajé mi mirada hacia mi pecho plano y sin ningunas esperanzas de abultarse siquiera un poquitito. ¿Por qué yo no había nacido como mujer? Quizás, había la remota posibilidad de que Lituania me amara si yo perteneciera al sexo femenino.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para dedicarme a la depresión. Si no podía ser mujer, al menos podía vestirme como una. Así que decidí trabajar mi apariencia para verme siempre lindo y cada dos por tres me vestía como una quinceañera, y me quedaba bien, pues tenía una estructura delgada y con una cintura algo estrecha. Y si no tenía pechos, bah, por favor, si hay mujeres que son más planas que yo (y ése no es el caso de Ucrania).

Pues volviendo al tema principal, Rusia y los tres Países Bálticos habían visitado mi casa y su presencia me inundaba de una gran alegría.

-¡Rusia! –saludé con una amplia sonrisa al hombre que siempre llevaba bufanda. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado. –¿Cómo va todo?

Comprobé satisfecho que no tenía malhumor y que tampoco merodeaba Belarús cerca. Miré de reojo a Lituania, que estaba temblando, apretando los puños sobre la mesa con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Deduje que era para disimular su temblor, pero lo acentuaba más. Estonia y Letonia estaban uno a cada lado de él, también temblando como si hubieran cogido la gripe. ¿De verdad Rusia inspiraba tanto miedo? Después de todo, era tierno y agradable, al menos eso me parecía.

-Ah, Polonia –me contestó Rusia con su voz dulce y amable, esbozando una sonrisa. –Todo está bien por mi país, ¿y el tuyo?

-Como que todo ¡ok! –dije rematando mi respuesta con el pulgar levantado. Rusia siguió sonriendo.

-Escucha, Polonia –empezó. –Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Ladeé levemente la cabeza, intrigado.

-Claro, lo que necesites, Rusia.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando que hablara, pero Rusia dirigió disimuladamente sus ojos hacia los otros tres países y yo capté la indirecta. Enseguida nos encaminamos hacia la habitación contigua. Lituania hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Rusia lo miró severamente y optó por quedarse tranquilito en su silla. Me pregunté cómo Rusia había obtenido esclavos tan dóciles. Me sonrojé inevitablemente al relacionar inmediatamente lo de "esclavos" con Lituania amarrado y esposado, casi desnudo en mi cama. Eran fantasías típicas de mí, pero sólo eso, pensé tristemente, fantasías.

-Escucha –comenzó Rusia apenas cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. –Tengo unos problemas que resolver con Letonia y Estonia, y quiero que alojes en tu casa a Lituania. –El corazón se me paró por un segundo, y luego empezó a dar tumbos. –No te preocupes, no será mucho tiempo; unos quince días, aproximo, y sino, un mes, como mucho. –Me miró con unos ojos violáceos y suplicantes.

-Est-está bien –accedí inmediatamente, con cierta dificultad. –N-no hay problema. –Enseguida me erguí y vencí toda mi vergüenza, sonriendo despreocupadamente como siempre.

Rusia me echó una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Te lo agradeceré toda tu vida, Polonia –dijo con un tono de alivio. En ese momento me percaté de que había dicho toda "tu" vida. Me sonaba a como que yo no iba a vivir mucho tiempo más, pero decidí no darle importancia al asunto. Rusia siempre decía cosas así.

-O sea, no te preocupes, hombre –le contesté palmeándole suavemente el hombro como gesto de amistad. –No es ninguna molestia para mí y estaré encantado de hospedar a Lituania en mi casa.

"¡Nunca me habrían dado mejor oportunidad que la que me acabas de dar, Rusia!"

-Entonces, muchas gracias de nuevo –concluyó abriendo la puerta y arrastrándome fuera de la habitación. –Estonia, Letonia, nos volvemos a casa –declaró dejando bien claro que a nadie le daría la oportunidad de discutirle. Los dos países se levantaron de la silla obedientemente y Lituania también, pero cuando se estaba por ir, yo lo tomé del brazo.

-E-ehm, Polonia –comenzó a balbucear, mirándome desconcertado. Yo le devolví la mirada y no dije ni una palabra, mientras adoptaba mi mejor expresión seria. Me aprobé interiormente al ver que en el rostro de él se instalaba cierto temor. Ya sabía que yo de vez en cuando lo intimidaba, aunque fuera mi mejor amigo.

Rusia se dio la vuelta mientras guiaba a los otros dos hacia la puerta.

-Ah, Lituania –dijo, como si recién se acordara de él. –Tú te quedarás con Polonia. Tengo entendido que es tu amigo, así que no habrá ningún problema –añadió, mientras su aura oscura empezaba a resplandecer alrededor suyo y los tres Países Bálticos se echaban a temblar.

-P-pero, Rusia, yo… -Lituania seguía siendo un experto en meterse en problemas, no importaba con quién.

Noté que el aura de Rusia se iba intensificando y ampliando, mientras repetía "kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" sin cesar, e iba frunciendo el ceño mostrando una evidente rabia. Los tres Países Bálticos no atinaban a nada, y decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No te preocupes, Lituania-san~ -canturré pasándole una mano por el hombro. –Lituania-san está temeroso porque hace mucho que no me ve y se desacostumbró a mi presencia -aclaré, dirigiéndome a Rusia.

El aura del hombre se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido y él volvió a adoptar su sonrisa habitual.

-Bueno entonces, adiós Polonia, adiós Lituania –concluyó saludándonos con la mano y empujando a Estonia y Letonia afuera de la mansión. Luego cerró con un golpe el gran portón de mi mansión. Yo le di una palmadita en el hombro a Lituania.

-Me debes una –declaré, retirando mi mano de su hombro y saliendo de la sala. Eran las siete y media de la tarde, y mi operación CLD (Conquistar a Lituania Definitivamente) acababa de empezar.

* * *

_Y también acaba de empezar este endemoniado fic :'D Tenía que hacer uno de ellos dos~_

_Gracias a la gente que lee y tiene paciencia con novat s como yo :') los quiero 3_

_Dejen review en caso de opiniones, dudas, etcétera. :)_


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué a mí? (Lithuania)

_Gracias a toda la gente que me deja reviews (hasta ahora, una sola) :'D aunque sean pocos o sea una sola persona, me animan 3 Grazie mille :')_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, ya lo sabemos todos, blah blah blah y blah~**  
_

_****Que comience el segundo capítulo._

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué a mí?

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?", me iba preguntando mientras me acostaba en la cama de la habitación que Polonia me había indicado para quedarme. Era luminosa, lujosa, tan lujosa como cualquier otra habitación de la casa; me sentía un poco incómodo ante tanto lujo, pero al mismo tiempo halagado. Esa habitación era para mí.

Me dormí rápido; el viaje hasta la casa de Polonia me había dejado agotado.

No sé qué hora era, ni siquiera cuánto había dormido; sólo supe que era de noche, puesto que la habitación estaba sumida en completa oscuridad, cuando escuché el primer susurro.

-Lituania-san, Lituania-san…

Inmediatamente reconocí la voz de mi amigo. Abrí los ojos, asustado, y me encontré cara a cara con él.

Estaba a gatas: se alzaba sobre mí y tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. Su cabello rubio rozaba suavemente mi mejilla derecha, y noté que llevaba un vestido (seguro que era rosa, pero a oscuras no lo pude confirmar) que era muy, pero muy corto. Había puesto una mano una a cada lado de mi rostro, como si quisiera acorralarme. Sentí como me subía la sangre a la cara y mi parte de abajo empezaba a calentarse.

-P-Polonia, ¿qué estás…? –comencé, pero me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Desnúdate y cállate –me ordenó, y cuando iba a negarme, me agarró de una de las mangas del pijama. –O lo haré yo.

Noté lleno de vergüenza que me estaba excitando fácilmente, y mi cuerpo me ordenaba que me tirara encima de Polonia y le hiciera todo lo que quisiera, pero me resistí. ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?! Era mi amigo. Era un hombre. Un hombre. Yo no debía…

Aún así, me encontré quitándome la camiseta y retirando lentamente uno de los breteles su vestido. Notaba cómo se estremecía bajo mis manos, a pesar de que intentaba dominarme. Sonreí. No lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos y lo derribé de tal forma que quedara abajo mío. Comenzaba a sentir que mi compañero estaba excitándose, a juzgar por el estado de su miembro, y decidí que disfrutara un poco más.

Apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos, primero suavemente, y me di cuenta de que me estaba rodeando el cuello con los brazos. Me pegué un poco más a él y empujé sus labios con la lengua. Al principio se resistieron, pero finalmente me dejaron paso libre e introduje la lengua en su húmeda y cálida boca. Polonia respondía a todos mis estímulos y pensé que era hora de llegar un poco más allá. Mientras enredaba mi lengua con la suya, bajé la mano, recorriendo lentamente su cintura, y me encontré con su miembro. Ya estaba bastante endurecido, y lo acaricié con los dedos, provocando que Polonia separara sus labios de los míos y dejara escapar un bajo y corto jadeo.

-N-no lo hagas –susurró. Su voz, baja y entrecortada, resultaba rebosante de sensualidad para mis oídos, y una invitación disimulada para mis manos.

-¿No era lo que querías que hiciera? –le contesté, también susurrando, mientras continuaba acariciando su miembro y lo tomé con una mano, para empezar a realizar movimientos para adelante y para atrás, obligando a Polonia a soltar un gemido.

-No… ya basta… por favor…

Sus ruegos, dichos así, me excitaban a mí también y lo hacía cada vez más rápido, hasta que noté la esencia de mi compañero en mi mano, y sonreí. Por lo visto, se excitaba fácilmente, y apenas había empezado. Cambié el rumbo de mi mano y colé un dedo por su entrada. Lanzó un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores.

-¡Q-qué…!

Pegué más mi cuerpo al de él, y me rodeó el torso con las piernas. Una silenciosa invitación. Seguí con la mía, explorando en silencio a mi compañero, mientras éste jadeaba, gemía y apretaba las piernas en torno a mi torso. Yo de vez en cuando le chistaba para que no hiciera tanto escándalo; tenía miedo que alguien nos escuchara y se le pasara por la cabeza entrar a la habitación. Cuando consideré que estaba listo, retiré mi dedo, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y empecé a embestirlo suavemente. Él soltó un grito, pero yo no me alarmé: sabía que era de puro placer, o quizás le doliera un poco al principio, pero no creía que tanto. Además, a juzgar por cómo me obligaba a pegar mi torso al de él, le gustaba. Me aguanté un pequeño gemido de placer: dios, era tan estrecho… Lo embestí cada vez un poco más fuerte, más rápido, arrancándole gritos y gemidos que me estremecían de placer. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando…

Abrí los ojos.

Parpadeé.

Parpadeé otra vez.

No lo podía creer.

¡Nada había sido real!

¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada!

La luz me quemaba los ojos, pero no tanto como la vergüenza. Últimamente era casi costumbre en mí, tener sueños eróticos con mi compañero. ¡M-mierda! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Era mi compañero, era un hombre, un HOMBRE, ¿cómo podía excitarme así? Además, yo estaba enamorado de Belarús. Sí, estaba enamorado de ella y de nadie más. De nadie…

¿Por qué tenía sueños así con Polonia y con Belarús nunca? Incluso, no sabía que debía hacer si algún día llegaba a estar con ella en la cama. En cambio con Polonia, lo sabía… lo sabía… lo… Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de confundirme. Esos sueños no significaban nada, porque no formaban parte de la realidad. Sí, no debía confundirme. Los sueños son sueños y ya está.

Cometí el error de bajar la vista, y me sobresalté. Mi miembro se hacía notar a pesar de las sábanas. Me sonrojé, ¿cómo podía excitarme a tal punto Polonia? Demonios, demonios, demonios, ¡era un hombre! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí como pude y a las apuradas, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación en busca del baño más cercano.

Desgraciadamente no recordé que la "mini-mansión" de mi amigo era un laberinto.

En el pasillo, rodeado de puertas que eran muy similares entre sí, me di cuenta de que iba a tener que probar con cada una, porque si le iba a preguntar a alguien, estaba perdido. Incluso, ahora escuchaba los pasitos rápidos de una de las sirvientas (demonios, ¡qué madrugadora! No serían más de las seis), que enseguida me saludó:

-B-buenos días, señor Lituania, tan temprano –tenía una expresión amable y era muy pechugona; me recordaba un poco a Ucrania. Yo sonreí como pude.

-B-buenos días –contesté y me metí en la habitación más cercana.

Apenas cerré la puerta a mi espalda, me apoyé en ella y solté un suspiro. Por un pelo.

(Puesto que había estado frente a la puerta todo el tiempo, ella había podido ver sólo mi espalda, gracias al cielo.)

Me di la vuelta y enseguida me arrepentí de haber entrado en aquella habitación.

Era la habitación de mi compañero.

Rápidamente divisé su cuerpo en la cama; tenía solamente las piernas medio tapadas por la sábana, y llevaba un camisoncito rosa claro, con lacitos y todo. Me sonrojé al recordar el sueño, y mi erección empeoró. Por suerte él estaba dormido: podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y sus ojos cerrados. Enseguida me percaté de algo más: estaba abrazando su almohada, rodeándola con los brazos y las piernas. Al darme cuenta la similitud con mi sueño, mi estado empeoró más. Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos e intenté respirar hondo.

-Tranquilízate, Lituania, tranquilízate –me repetía, encaminándome hacia la ventana, que en realidad más que ventana era ventanal, y estaba tapado por una gruesa cortina púrpura por la cual, sin embargo, se colaba algo de la luz del sol. Noté como me iba calmando, y me alegré. Como estaba de espaldas a Polonia, no corría riesgos de que mi amiguito quedara al descubierto.

-L-Lituania-san –el susurro me sobresaltó. Mierda. ¿Lo había despertado? Me di la vuelta lentamente, temeroso, y suspiré de alivio al comprobar que Polonia únicamente estaba soñando. Alto ahí.

¿Estaba soñando conmigo?

Rápidamente me puse de nuevo de espaldas a él. Escondí mi miembro con las manos, puesto que la cosa se estaba poniendo cada vez más fea. Pero no podía no excitarme, escuchando los susurros de Polonia dormido y acordándome de mi sueñecito.

-L-Lituania-san… -murmuró nuevamente él, como si leyera mis pensamientos. –Litua… -hizo una pausa y oí un ruido raro. –¿Lituania-san?

Ay, mierda.

-¿S-sí, señor Polonia? –contesté sin darme vuelta.

-No me digas señor Polonia –me regañó. –¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó a continuación. Al ver que yo no me volteaba y tampoco obtenía una rápida respuesta, añadió: -H-has… ¿has venido a visitarme?

Me sonrojé hasta las cejas. Inmediatamente tomé los extremos de las cortinas y las separé de golpe, permitiendo que la luz del sol iluminara de golpe la habitación. Oí un pequeño quejido a mis espaldas. Seguro que la luz repentina le estaba dañando los ojos.

-He venido a despertarlo personalmente –dije simplemente con una nota de falsa alegría, mientras miraba para abajo y rezaba para que mi miembro se calmara de una maldita vez.

-Ah –respondió mi compañero. Me sonó algo decepcionado. Pasados unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, oí: -Liet. ¿Podrías darte la vuelta y darme una respuesta razonable a lo que te pregunte?

Ay, mierda, repetí sin voz. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? ¿"Lo siento, señor Polonia, pero su presencia en camisolín me excita"? No no no no no, antes dejaría que me clavaran en una cruz y que los cuervos se comieran mis entrañas mientras siguiera con vida. Sin embargo, volteé lentamente, con los latidos de mi corazón retumbándome en los oídos, acompañados por el lento compás de la respiración del rubio. Aguanté la mía nada más verlo.

Con ahora la luz del sol invadiendo la habitación, podía percatarme de ciertos detalles que había pasado por alto en la oscuridad. Sus pezones estaban un poco erectos, seguro por la caricia de la suave tela, y se había sonrojado un poco al verme. Desvió la vista hacia la cama, y me di cuenta de que había dos vestidos estirados en ella, uno a cada lado del joven.

-¿Cuál prefieres?

¿Ésa era la gran pregunta?

Los miré sin prestarles demasiada atención. Uno era rosa, con encajes de un rosa más pálido y con breteles finos, y era casi tan corto como su ropa de dormir; y el otro era rojo claro, y tenía un pequeño moñito plateado en medio del cuello, que tenía el borde plateado. Sin pensarlo mucho, señalé el rojo. Polonia lo levantó con delicadeza, pero inmediatamente bajó la vista y preguntó:

-P-pero ¿no es demasiado corto?

Aquello me obligó a notar que era incluso más corto que el vestido rosa. Antes de que mi erección pudiera hacerse notar otra vez, salí de la habitación diciendo:

-Estará bien, no te preocupes.

Era tan solo el primer día en casa de Polonia y ya había pasado más vergüenza que si juntaba todas mis vergüenzas de mi vida entera.

* * *

_Pobre Lituania, es tan violable :'D ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?_

_Como siempre, dejen review en caso de dudas, opiniones, etcétera. _

_Gracias por leer :'D_


	3. C3: Consejos y enseñanzas femeninas (P)

_Buon giorno a todos (no tiene sentido, ya es de noche aquí en Argentina, pero espero que sea de día en el país tuyo, lector ). _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews :'D_

_Me han dejado sus dudas acerca del fic, y como imaginé la posibilidad de que otr s tuvieran las mismas preguntas, decidí ponerlas aquí por si acaso._

_Pregunta 1: ¿Por qué Polonia le dice a Liet__ "Lituania-san"?_

_Respuesta: El Lituania-san se le ha pegado a Po luego de quedarse a dormir unos días en la casa de Japón (xD sin malpensar), ya que opina personalmente que el -san (como se sabe y espero no equivocarme, se utiliza para personas que saben más que uno, ¿cierto?) es para personas que saben más y considera que Lituania es muy sabio (okay, en qué será sabio) y además queda lindo dicho sufijo, le dice Lituania-san._

_Pregunta 2: ¿Por qué Lituania trata a Po de "usted"?_

_Respuesta: Lituania perdió la comodidad y el trato amistoso que tenía con su amiguillo y el tiempo que pasó con Rusia lo volvió mucho más temeroso y etcétera, etcétera. Últimamente trata a todos de usted, pero veremos que sucede más adelante ;D_

_Espero que los demás que hayan tenido estas dudas ahora tengan los enigmas aclarados._

_Ahora sí..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_¡Orgasmo sorpresa! Eehm, ¡fic!_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Consejos y enseñanzas femeninas

Siempre había tenido la costumbre de visitar por sorpresa a mis amigos.

Aquel día, mientras estaba sentado a la mesa frente a un desayuno que no había tocado, reflexioné un poco acerca de lo sucedido aquella mañana. Me estiré un poco el vestido, incómodo; el largo no era suficiente como para no arriesgar a que mis_ panties_ quedaran al aire. Por suerte, había elegido unos del mismo color del vestido, un poco más rojos, por si tal cosa sucediera. Nunca usaba esa ropa cuando había visitas, pero Lituania me había dicho que le gustaba más ése, así que bienvenido era. Aún así, no podía evitar sonrojarme un poco ante la posibilidad de que avistara mis panties. "¡_Panties_ a la vista!", me imaginé diciéndole al mejor estilo pirata, y casi suelto una carcajada que hubiera hecho estremecer toda la mansión. Sin embargo, la suavicé y sólo solté una risita disimulada.

Aquel día iba a ir a visitar a Liechtenstein; era una de mis mejores amigas y consejeras, a pesar de que formara parte del otro género. Era muy simpática y dulce, y aunque a Suiza no le gustaba nada que estuviera en su casa, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a mi presencia y convenciéndose de que no tenía mala intención alguna con respecto a su hermana, puesto que le dejé bien en claro que me gustaban los hombres en una cena de cumpleaños de Liech. Todavía recuerdo como regó la mesa con su bebida. En ese momento ni mi amiga pudo contener una carcajada.

Lituania-san entró en el comedor y yo me levanté apresuradamente. Él se detuvo al verme, con una expresión algo extraña en su rostro, que me dejó un poco desconcertado, pero aún así le avisé:

-Liet, hoy voy a ir a la casa de Liech, ¿está bien? ¿No te preocupa quedarte con la casita a cargo?

Sí, así consideraba yo a mi mansión: "casita".

Él balbuceó algo incomprensible antes de responder:

-N-no hay problema.

Le clavé la mirada un momento, escrutándolo a ver si lograba encontrar alguna reacción ante mi aspecto: un sonrojo, una sonrisa, algo… La cara de temor que obtuve me decepcionó profundamente. Le eché otro vistazo antes de irme y me retiré camino a la casa de mi amiga.

vVv

La casa de Liech era una de las más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

Ya los jardines eran como la entrada al Paraíso, cuidados con tanto esmero y mostrando así muy buenos resultados: explosiones de colores varios abundaban entre el fondo verde: petunias, crisantemos, lobelias, y las mariposas y demás insectos deambulaban por allí deleitándose con tal naturaleza tanto como los humanos. Me invadió una sensación de paz, como todas las veces que llegaba a ese jardín, y dejé, por un momento, todas mis preocupaciones de lado, e inspiré hondo. Aquel aire puro y perfumado ocupó mis pulmones, y luego de mantenerlo un instante allí, lo solté, abandonándolo junto con mi paz.

-¡Polonia! –oí a mis espaldas, y al girarme, logré avistar a Liechtenstein a lo lejos, saludándome con una mano y enfundada en uno de sus típicos vestidos de color rosa. Sobra decir que con ella compartía mi gusto por ese color. Detrás de ella, su "onii-sama" se acercaba lentamente, clavándome su mirada asesina. Lo ignoré; ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Mientras tanto, Liech ya había llegado a donde yo estaba y me dio un abrazo. –Hola, Polonia, ¡no esperaba tu visita!

-Nadie la espera –repliqué guiñando un ojo traviesamente. "Pero yo tampoco espero la visita de nadie", pensé, recordando de golpe la visita sorpresa de Lituania.

Suiza llegó y se ubicó al lado de su hermana, tal cual buen perro guardián. Me miró de arriba abajo sonrojándose y noté que le temblaba la ceja izquierda.

-¿Q-qué… demonios… llevas… puesto? –preguntó entrecortadamente, y yo recordé (al bajar la vista) que llevaba ese día el vestido rojo que había elegido Toris; no me había puesto abrigo alguno encima, puesto que hacía mucho calor. Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Acto seguido Liechtenstein me tomó de las manos y recorrió mi vestido con la vista, para luego asentir con femenina aprobación.

-¡Qué hermoso vestido, Po! –era una de las pocas personas que aceptaban llamarme por mi apodo. Luego esbozó una sonrisita pícara y me miró con los ojos brillantes. –¿Quién es el afortunado al que querías hacer gozar de tan buena vista? –se rió de su propia perversión y yo también solté una risa despreocupada. Suiza enrojeció más.

-¡Liechtenstein! ¡No digas esas cosas! –protestó al igual que siempre. Suiza no me caía mal, pero tenía que relajarse de vez en cuando.

Liech me tomó del brazo y, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su compañero, me llevó hacia su mansión y como siempre, me arrastró hacia su habitación. Al llegar, como de costumbre, cerró la puerta con llave y nos sentamos en el suelo. Luego, oímos las quejas del suizo, que aumentaban de volumen a medida que se iba acercando por el pasillo. Liech resopló, un poco frustrada, pero esperó en silencio a que Suiza se fuera. Apenas dejamos de oír cualquier ruido humano cerca de la puerta, nos echamos a gritar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tengo algo buenísimo para contarte…!

-¡No sabés lo que pasó hoy a la mañana…!

Nos miramos con cara seria y molesta y enseguida nos echamos a reír. Muchas veces nos pasaba aquello, y yo estaba feliz de contar con alguien que tuviera buen humor.

-Como que empieza a contar tú –la animé guiñándole un ojo.

A Liech se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡No sabes! Lo tienes que adivinar…

-Mmmh… -contesté pensativo. –Esto… ¿es algo con Suiza?

Liechtenstein asintió enérgicamente.

-Ehm… ¿tiene algo que ver con sus dibujos?

Liechtenstein negó y dejó escapar una risita, para luego golpear con las palmas de las manos el suelo, con impaciencia.

-E-eh… ¡ya sé! ¡Algo con la ropa de Suiza!

Ahora sí, mi amiga asintió nuevamente y soltó otra risita.

-¡Abrí el cajón de sus trapos menores! –confesó riéndose.

Sí, así llamábamos a los interiores. Solté una carcajada.

-¡¿En serio?! –Liech asintió con la cabeza, tapándose la boca con una mano. –Como que eres una per-ver-ti-da.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mueble donde guardaba la ropa.

-Y aquí no termina el tema… -hizo una pausa para mantener el suspenso. Luego sacó la prueba de su travesura del cajón. -¡Tadán!

No pude evitar reírme ante el espectáculo.

Eran de tela blanca, simples y modestos, se podría decir, sino hubiera sido por el adorno del medio: al mejor estilo elefante, tenía una trompita a rayas verdes y naranjas. Me fijé entonces que a los costados de la prenda había dos orejas (una verde y otra naranja) de elefante. Creí que iba a morirme por no respirar. Liech también se reía a carcajada suelta, y fue recién después de casi media hora cuando terminamos de reír. Entonces era mi turno.

-Bueno, dime ahora tú –insistió ella, luego de haber escondido bien el trapo y haberse sentado en el suelo delante mío.

Yo me sonrojé instantáneamente. Después de haberle contado toda la situación (omitiendo tan sólo un par de detalles), Liech había terminado con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con un brillo pervertido.

-¿Y no te insinuó nada? –preguntó expectante.

-B-bueno… o sea, como que no dijo nada al respecto –contesté. Me intrigaba un poco la opinión de Lituania acerca de mi apariencia cuando apenas me despertaba; me avergonzaba bastante que no me hubiera visto arreglado como de costumbre. Seguro lo había decepcionado o…

De repente un puño de hierro azotó mi pecho. Seguro _no_ le importaba. Después de todo, era un hombre como él, ¿qué tendría de misterioso? Además, que yo supiera Lituania gustaba de…

-Belarús –susurré medio ahogado, a lo que Liech respondió mirándome preocupada.

-¿Po? –preguntó con cautela. Al ver que yo empezaba a convulsionarme por los sollozos contenidos, se acercó un poco más a mí para apoyar sus manos en mis hombros. –Po, ¿qué sucede?

-¿P-p-por qué… -articulé entre hipidos –por qué tiene que haber tanta diferencia?

-Polonia, ¿qué…?

-¡¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanta diferencia lo que tengamos entre las piernas?! –sollocé. Liech me miró sobresaltada. Intenté limpiarme las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos con el dorso de la mano. –¿Por qué Lituania no puede enamorarse de mí? –me quejé inútilmente. –Si Belarús lo odia, le rompió los dedos; le dejó muy claro que lo detesta, ¿por qué no puede aceptar a otra persona que lo ame y lo trate bien? ¿Por qué no puede quererme a _mí_?

Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que aceptaba mis sentimientos hacia él por completo. Aceptaba que lo trataría bien, aceptaba que me gustaba, aceptaba que lo amaba. Me dio vergüenza haberlo confesado delante de mi amiga, pero a ella parecía no incomodarle. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros a modo de consuelo y me palmeó la rodilla.

-Tomemos un té, ¿vale? –preguntó con tono alegre. –Y si quieres sigues descargándote. Créeme, si dejas que esos sentimientos se acumulen en tu interior tarde o temprano vas a explotar.

vVv

Pasados unos cuartos de hora y varios tés, intercalados con vergonzosas confesiones de un amor no correspondido (el mío), Liech pasó a darme consejos para sobrevivir, ahora que el culpable de mi tornado emocional tenía que vivir conmigo unos días.

-Primero, no creo que no guste de ti –empezó, mientras me obligaba a sentarme frente al espejo del tocador y agarraba un peine. –Aunque seas un hombre, tienes tus armas de seducción, y hay que darles un uso –agregó, guiñándome un ojo.

Segundo, nunca has probado quedarte a solas con él, que yo sepa –continuó mientras revolvía en su cajita de listones y sacaba dos, uno color verde y otro azul, y los miraba indecisa. –Nunca sabes si él podría resistirse a su lujuria reprimida. ¿Cuál te gusta más? –preguntó, mostrándome los dos listones.

-El verde –contesté rápidamente. –¿Lujuria reprimida? Pero…

-Cht –me calló, mientras desechaba el listón azul tirándolo a la caja con los demás, y tomaba un mechón de mi pelo con delicadeza. –Mírate un segundo en el espejo. Tienes toda la belleza, incluso más, que cualquier individuo femenino.

Me sonrojé levemente, aceptando el cumplido en silencio, y observé mi reflejo. Quizás era verdad: tenía el pelo corto, lacio y dorado; la piel pálida y unos brillantes ojos esmeralda.

-¿Lo ves? –insistió Liechtenstein. –¿Qué más se podría pedir?

-Que tuviera pechos y algo diferente entre las piernas –contesté deprimido.

* * *

_Po, Liet te quiere tal cual como eres, aunque no lo admita :'o_

_Dejen review en caso de opiniones, dudas, etcétera._

_Grazie mille por leer :'D_


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿S-sirvienta? (L)

_MOI MOI BITCHES!_

_FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! _

_:feellikeAlfred:_

_Sí, finalmente un nuevo capítulo, después de dos meses y X días :'D Debo disculparme eternamente por eso D: perdón, perdón, perdón T.T_

_Igualmente, véanle el lado bueno: continué, continuaré... :3 Hay autoras que lo dejan a la mitad y no lo terminan nunca o tardan medio año en continuar :P_

_Okay!_

_Me complace anunciar que este fic a corto plazo ya tiene definido su final :D Pronto terminará~_

_Grazie mille a todos por sus reviews :'3 Los adoro, los adoro, los adoro._

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR OLVIDÉ PONERLO._**

_Basta de charla y comencemos!_

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿S-sirvienta?

-Buenas tardes, señor Polonia –saludé a mi compañero apenas lo vi llegar. Había estado las últimas horas leyendo, pues no se me había ocurrido otra cosa para matar el tiempo. Y había tenido éxito: los minutos se me escurrieron como agua. Me sentía tranquilo, pues seguramente Polonia estaría contento; siempre ir a la casa de sus amigos le divertía. (Es justo y necesario señalar que tenía mucha más habilidad social que yo, que prefería pasar el día solo y calmado que con otros seres vivos que no fueran plantas.)

Extrañamente, lo noté decaído. Me echó una mirada sombría y me saludó insípidamente.

Enseguida me puse alerta. ¿Habría hecho algo que lo enojara? ¿Me habría pasado por alto algo? ¿Habría olvidado algo, roto algo, abandonado algo? Estuve a punto de preguntárselo, pero Polonia me cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que pudiera articular palabra.

Me llevé un dedo a los labios, pensativo, frente a la puerta cerrada. Aunque me costara un poco admitirlo, me dolía su actitud, y lo único que quería era ponerlo de buen humor otra vez. Sólo un par de veces lo había visto con ese malhumor, y habían sido una, por una situación especialmente grave, y la segunda, porque el vestido violeta que había visto en una tienda ya había sido vendido.

Acerqué el puño a la puerta, decidido a tocar, pero me detuve en el último segundo y vacilé. ¿No sería mejor dejarlo? Capaz que si estaba un rato solo, se le pasaba y todos felices. Sí, quizá eso era lo más sensato. Retrocedí y pegué la vuelta, alejándome, intentando convencerme de que aquella era la mejor decisión.

Me acosté preocupado esa noche; Polonia no había bajado a cenar, y aquello sí que era grave, porque a pesar de sus frecuentes comentarios sobre el cuidado de su figura, no se saltaba una comida y menos que menos si había paluszki de postre. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerme y no ir a tocarle la puerta y preguntar cómo estaba. Aún así, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido al instante.

-L-Liet…

Alguien sacudía mi hombro suavemente y me llamaba entre susurros, así que abrí un ojo, molesto.

-¿Qué…

Todas las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Al igual que la noche anterior, Polonia se alzaba sobre mí, sin vergüenza alguna de encontrarse en mi cama, bueno, técnicamente era su cama, pero en aquel momento yo era su ocupante, y… Qué más da, estaba en la cama conmigo y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Polonia! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué…? –empecé a gritarle en voz baja, intentando incorporarme y mantener la dignidad. Notaba cómo me subía la temperatura de tan sólo verlo tan cerca mío. Polonia apoyó un dedo en mis labios y noté un escozor donde me tocaba. No. Era sencillamente imposible estar tranquilo cuando lo único que nos separaba era el aliento y la ropa.

Comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla con tanta ternura que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Luego pasó su lengua por mis labios, apenas rozándomelos, pero no pude evitar atrapar su boca con un beso, mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y lo atraía más hacia mí, a lo que él respondió pasándome los brazos por el cuello y pegándose más a mi cuerpo, insaciable. Jugueteé con su lengua fuera del beso, y al separarse, quedamos unidos únicamente por un hilo de saliva, pero pronto nos uniríamos por algo más.

Polonia se arrodilló frente a mí, y empezó a deshacerse de su ropa, no sin desviar antes la mirada, supuse que de vergüenza. No le presté atención, sólo podía mirar con avidez su piel pálida que iba quedando al descubierto. Sentía cómo mi corazón latía a mil por hora, cómo mi lado salvaje me empujaba a tirármele encima sin miramientos, pero me contuve y esperé, impaciente, a que él se desnudara por completo. Luego me acerqué un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de proceder con mi deseo.

Toda mi mente estaba invadida por la visión de su cuerpo, su delicioso cuerpo, al que no podía dejar de acariciar y besar con suavidad, mientras mi compañero jadeaba y enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, sentía mis labios bajar por su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho, recorrer cada centímetro de aquella piel ahora caliente, sin pausas. Notaba su sabor algo salado, que me incitaba a continuar mi camino por su silueta.

Lo derribé con delicadeza sobre la cama, y él resopló, mas enseguida me tomó fuertemente de mi pelo, pegándome más, todavía más a él, y haciendo más fuerte el beso. Se sentía algo extraño, quizá apretaba demasiado los labios, pero no me importó.

Yo comenzaba a notar que mi temperatura subía cuando…

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Me separé rápidamente del suelo, algo confundido: ¿otro sueño? Desvié la vista, todavía medio dormido, hacia la puerta y me encontré con una sirvienta de cabello largo rubio y ojos violetas que me miraba con terror. Me sonrojé inevitablemente y esbocé una sonrisa de disculpa: seguro había estado besando el suelo tan apasionadamente que ella no podía verme de otra forma. Junté la ropa que estaba en la silla y salí corriendo de la habitación.

vVv

Después de vestirme y calmarme (lo cual me llevó quince minutos), me atreví a irme del baño y enfrentar el mundo. Bueno, en realidad, enfrentar a Polonia; no sabía cómo se encontraría su estado de ánimo y el solo imaginarme que continuaría enojado/deprimido/lo que demonios fuera, me asustaba. Yo estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con un Polonia alegre y animado, no con su… su lado oscuro, digamos. Me aterrorizaba tanto como Rusia. Al fin y al cabo, es justo señalar que es el único que no le tiene miedo, sin contar a sus hermanas.

Cuando salí de mi habitación tras haber ordenado y guardado todo, fui a preguntarle directamente a una de las sirvientas cómo y dónde se encontraba Polonia.

-Ah, está en la cocina –respondió la morocha con una sonrisa amable. Le agradecí y enfilé para la cocina temblando. ¿Qué bicho le habría picado? Feliks nunca pasaba por allí, ni que hubiera una invasión extraterrestre. Aunque intentaba apresurarme, no pude evitar tardar por el terror. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios peor que la vez que me había atascado en una puerta para perros*.

Finalmente llegué y tomé aire frente a la puerta cerrada, antes de tocar.

-Pasa~ -contestó una voz dulce y melodiosa. Confundido por aquello (que había reconocido como perteneciente a mi amigo), abrí la puerta lentamente y me quedé plantado en el umbral con una expresión de estupidez.

Mi compañero rubio estaba vestido igual que las otras sirvientas que trabajaban en su casa.

¡Estaba vestido de sirvienta!

¡De sirvienta!

Miré aturdido su ropa, negra y blanca, más corta que como llevaban las demás (definitivamente más corta, le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas), y me percaté de que le quedaba terriblemente bien, como si fuera hecho únicamente para él. Me sonrojé inevitablemente al contemplar sus piernas blancas y delgadas, sus manos pálidas y de dedos finos y largos que sostenían una bandeja, su pelo rubio y brillante, y sus ojos esmeralda que brillaban de forma un tanto extraña. Él esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

-Buenos días, Liet~

Tragué saliva. No lo había escuchado llamarme así desde que nos separamos y tuve que ir a la casa de Rusia. Mi corazón saltó. ¿Cómo podía empezar a sentirme tan caliente simplemente por su presencia en, bueno, un vestido? La sangre me subió al cuello.

-B-buenos días, señor Polonia. –Me resultaba algo raro llamarlo "señor" cuando estaba vestido de forma tan femenina. Parecía, sin duda, una chica. Una chica mucho más linda que Belarús…

Polonia frunció la boca y el entrecejo.

-No me llames así, o sea dime Po, como que ya somos amigos, ¿no? –una sonrisa azucarada volvió a dibujarse en su rostro. Me sentí aún más abrumado. ¿Por qué me atraía tanto?

-P-Po… -tartamudeé. Mierda, ¡se veía tan bien y provocativo que quería tirármele encima aunque fuera un hombre! Estaba mejor que Belarús y…

Sacudí la cabeza. ¡No, no, no! Yo estaba enamorado de Natalia y no la traicionaría, menos con Feliks, que sólo era mi amigo. Natalia, Natalia, Natalia, me repetí una y otra vez. El rubor se fue retirando de mi cara. Dirigí la vista nuevamente hacia el rubio, y noté que estaba diciendo algo, pero no sabía qué. En ese instante sus palabras se colaron en mi oído.

-Tipo, no me estás escuchando, Liet –protestó, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de reproche. Casi instantáneamente, mi rostro se tornó rojo nuevamente. ¿Por qué demonios me sentía así con Feliks y no con Belarús? No, no, no, me estaba confundiendo. Yo amaba a Belarús y…

-Te ves bien –las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin mi permiso, y apenas terminé de pronunciarlas, mi estómago dio un vuelco. ¡Mierda, ¿qué había dicho?! Feliks soltó una risita y me miró con unos ojos cuya mirada no supe interpretar.

-O sea gracias, Liet –se dio la vuelta para servir el té, pero apenas me fijé en ello. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia su trasero y el sueño volvió a mi mente. ¡No! ¡Maldición, ¿qué estaba pensando?! ¡Estaba loco! Bueno, pero había que admitir que tenía lindas y más curvas que Belarús misma. Me imaginé abrazando aquella cintura estrecha, entrelazando los dedos con aquellas manos finas y…

Una de dos: o me tiraba encima suyo, o salía corriendo al baño.

Huí de la cocina igual que Italia.

* * *

*Puerta para perros: la puertita chiquita que hay en la entrada de algunas casas para que los perros entren y salgan. Vaya uno a saber que hacía Toris ahí…

* * *

_Okay, este capítulo estuvo un poco flojo ._. Ya hice algunas anotaciones para el próximo capítulo :3 Voy a intentar subirlo mañana~_

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones~_


End file.
